Once Upon a Twist
by Wendbria
Summary: The thing about fairy tales...there is always a chance of a happily ever after, even for the bad guys. Henry had the book to break the curse but that was only half of the story, for there's another book and it has the answers to getting everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. But some things will need to be settled before that happens. Emma/Graham Gold/Belle Regina/Daniel focused
1. Broken

**So I just started watching Once Upon a Time and I am totally addicted. I'll give you proof. I started watching the first season on Monday and I am already caught up in season two, its Thursday. The idea is totally amazing and there are only a few things that upset me, so I decided to add my own little…twist to the story.**

**ENJOY**

**Notice: In this story Jefferson did not release Belle. She is still trapped in the basement of the hospital. And this is taking place instead of how its going in season 2. **

Emma and Henry looked at all the others in the hospital. They looked so confused and Emma couldn't help but fell the same. After all, Hendy had been dead just a few moments before and now he was smiling and very much alive. She couldn't deny the curse anymore or that she, of all people, was the savior.

Emma scrunched her face realizing something. "Henry…if the curse is broken why is everyone still here?"

Henry got a look of confusion as well. "I…I don't know."

Just then the nurse walking near by dropped her tray in a large clatter.

"Are you alright?" Emma walked over to her but the nurse didn't respond. Instead she just looked out the window. Emma followed her gaze and what she saw was not good.

"Henry, what is that?"

A giant purple colored smoke was coming their way, covering the town.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good."

The cloud came closer and closer until they were engulfed. It soon cleared and everyone looked around and it seemed it didn't do anything to them.

"That was weird. I think we should go find out what that was. Get dress, there are some people I want to talk to."

Henry couldn't help but smile. "Finally people believe me."

"You've got that kid."

Later on Emma and Henry were walking through the main street when they saw a group hugging and laughing. Emma instantly recognized the short black pixie cut of her friend, Mary Margaret, or as Henry thought she was…

"SNOW WHITE!" Henry shouted as he ran towards the group.

Snow turned and smiled. She squatted down and hugged Henry. When she stood up and saw Emma walking towards them she grabbed onto Charming's arm. She could feel the tears forming.

"Hey guys." Emma said, a little uncomfortable.

"Emma…do you know who we are?" Charming asked.

"Snow White and Prince Charming?"  
Snow nodded. "As well as your mom and dad." She then grabbed Emma in a death hug and Charming and Henry joined as well.

When the hug broke Emma still looked unhappy.

"What is it Emma?" Snow asked, already sounding like a concerned mother.

"Its just that…for 28 years I was without a family and now in an instant you're baack. Not only that but you are from another dimension full of magic and fairy tales. Its a lot to take in and I just need time to figure it out."

The group then heard shouting and saw a mob running down the street.

"That's towards Regina's house." Emma said.

"You have to protect her. She's still my mom." Henry pleaded.

Emma nodded and the group headed for the mob and the queen.

When they got to Regina's house, sure enough, there was a mob shouting for her to come out. At the head of the group was the doctor, Dr. Whale.

"Henry, do you know which character he is?" Snow asked.

"No, I never figured him out. You mean you don't recognize him?"

Snow shook her head. "I've never seen him before."

"We can figure that out later. Right now we have other things to worry about." Emma pushed through the crowd and pounded on the door. "Get out here Regina! There is no place to hide!"

A moment later the door opened to reveal a pissed off and yet scared Regina. "What is it?"

"You are going to pay for what you did to us." Dr. Whale jumped in. He was about to grabbed Regina but was stopped when Charming slammed him into a post.

"You better calm down. Who are you anyways?"

Dr. Whale smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Take us back Regina!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"I can't." Regina snapped.

"What do you mean you can't?" Snow asked.

"I mean, even if I wanted to send all you pathetic beings back to the Enchanted Forest I cant, I don't know how. I, like you, thought that if the curse was broken we would all be sent back."

"What about that purple smoke?"

"That wasn't me but that doesn't mean it doesn't help me." Regina smirked. "That was magic being brought back to us."

"So you are saying that you have magic again?" Charming asked.

Everyone took a step back. Regina got an evil grin and then got into position to cast a spell. Everyone ducked and braced themselves but nothing happened.

Regina tried again and still nothing. She looked at her hands. "What's going on?"  
"Magic in this world is unpredictable. Remember?" Emma said. "Just because the magic is back doesn't mean that you will be able to use it."

Regina gave Emma a glare.

"What should we do with her?" Grumpy asked.

"What we do with any normal person that has done something wrong." Emma smirked. "She goes to jail."

Later that night, after calming the crowd and putting Regina away, Emma, Henry, Charming, and Snow were all sitting at a table at Granny's drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon.

Henry let out a deep sigh. "What happens now?"

"I don't know kid. I thought you had all the answers."

"I thought that once the curse was broken everyone would be sent back to where they belong. But now that it is broken and still nothing has happened, I don't know."

Snow reached other and took hold of Henry's hand. "Don't you worry. We will figure this out and then we can all be together as a family."

The group finished their drinks and got up to leave. Emma put on her leather jacket but something was bothering her. They were heading back to the apartment when Emma suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter Emma?" Charming asked.

"You guys go on without me. There's some stuff I want to do before I head back."

"You sure?" Snow looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on without me."

Reluctantly the others left, leaving Emma alone.

This curse wasn't truly over just yet and if Henry found the answers in that book of his then maybe Emma could find more answers in another book so she headed for the best place for books….the library.

**So what do you guys think? Its my first time writing a Once Upon a Time fic. Now since the series is just starting really and there are still a lot of untold parts to it, this story will be slow in updating. Just giving warning.**

**Thanks**


	2. Like it was Yesterday

Emma walked into the boarded up building. It was dusty and dark inside but she could still make out the books neatly set on their shelves. Emma did her best to ignore the mirror tree that was actually a secret entrance to a dragon's lair. It was still hard to believe that just a few hours ago she had actually killed a dragon.

Emma walked straight to the children section. If there were any stories about the fairytale characters it would be there.

Hours went by and Emma went through all the books and yet she couldn't find anything that would help with taking the others back to their true homes.

Emma slammed the last book down on the table. She was losing hope.

How was she suppose to do this?

Sending back a bunch of magical character was not part of her job description.

Of course she had never really planned on becoming sheriff of Storybrooke. She wasn't even planning on staying here. All she wanted to do was drop off Henry, make sure he was okay, and then she would be off again. But then she started getting to know Henry more and the people in the town, plus there was the deputy position that Graham had offered her.

Graham…that wasn't anyone she had thought about in a long time, and yet someone who was constantly on her mind. It feels like only yesterday that Graham was standing in front of her in the police office about to kiss her again.

Now Emma realizes that all those visions that Graham was having wasn't because he was sick or drunk but in fact because he was remembering his past.

Emma sighed. Maybe if she had believed in the curse sooner, maybe he would still be alive. She couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault that Graham was gone. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss him. He could be a lot of help right now.

Emma let out a yawn. She wasn't sure what time it was only that she was exhausted. She decided to rest her head for a little bit, but soon she fell asleep with

Her last thought being of Graham and how she wished he was still here.

_**Earlier that day…**_

Mr. Gold, aka Rumplestilskin, grinned as the purple smoke started to clear. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

He had made that curse for one purpose and one purpose only….to find his son.

Sure the curse wasn't perfect. He had to wait 28 years for Emma to come but it was worth it if he could fine Baelfire. All of this was for him.

And now that he brought the magic back he is going to leave this god-forsaken town as soon as he can.

Rumple wasn't stupid. He knew that once everyone got settled and took care of the queen that they would probably be after him. That was something that Rumple wasn't in the mood for. He had lost two people that he had loved very much and one of them was permanently gone, he wasn't going to loose the other one.

Back at his pawnshop Rumple started packing everything he would be needing for the trip; mainly clothes, maps, and some magic. Then Rumple came across his most proce possession…a chipped teacup.

Rumple remembered that day like it was yesterday.

He had thought that she would leave him for good, like everyone else in his life. When he saw her walking back he felt an odd feeling in his heart. One, that in all his years of living, he did not recognize. He did not want to look to eager for her return for he raced downstairs and pretended to be focused on spinning at the wheel. When he heard the doors open he felt his heartbeat quicken. As the footsteps got closer the faster his heart was racing.

She then sat on his wheel and placed her hand on his leg. She then asked him about his son. Even though he had strong feelings for this girl, he was still not ready to completely open up to her. So he told her nothing but that he was gone.

He had thought that was going to be the end of it but then her face came closer and closer to his. She went on until they kissed.

Rumple felt like he was one air, no magic compared to this feeling but he didn't want to lose what he worked so hard to gain.

So, like a fool, he pushed her away and now she's gone…forever.

With a heavy sigh, Rumple gently placed the chipped teacup in his bag. And now he was ready to leave the next day.

He walked back home thinking of Belle and how he wished she were here.

_**In the police cell…**_

Regina walked back and forth in her small cell. She let out a heavy sigh. How she ended up in this mess she did not know. She thought that the curse would solve all her problems. She would finally have her revenge on that awful Snow White and she could finally move on with her life. Most of it anyways, there was always a part of her past that she would never let go. Not even thinking about it, Regina held onto the small ring hanging from her neck.

To anyone else it was nothing but a metal ring, but to Regina it meant the world. It was her most priced possession.

She remembered him like it was yesterday….Daniel. They were young at the time but they knew love when they felt it. When they were together, it was like nothing else she had felt before. It was better then any magic that she had ever done. And the proof was the fact that love could break any spell. Except for a broken heart. Nothing was going to mend her heart. There was always going to be a dark hole as long as she didn't have her Daniel. And she knew that was hopeless. She had search everywhere for a way to bring him back but there was nothing. Which meant that there was nothing for her…except Henry.

Henry was the only thing that she really cared about. She had always wanted children. Her and Daniel had talked about it many times. If it wasn't for him she would have fled as soon as the curse broke.

The problem with being stuck in a cell is all the time a person has to think. There was nothing Regina could think about besides Henry and Daniel. She would do anything to see them right now. She had lost one person that she loved dearly. She wasn't going to loose the other.

So Regina soon fell asleep on the uncomfortable bed with her last thought being of her precious stable boy.


	3. Part II

Light seeped through the cracks of the wooden boards covering the windows of the library. The rays of light awoke a very cranky and very sore Emma Swan.

Emma lifted her head off the table and immediately regretted falling asleep in such an uncomfortable position.

"I'm getting to old for this." Emma stretched out her back. She then got up and grabbed her jacket ready to leave and tell the unfortunate news to the others when something caught her eye.

Sending a glare from the sunlight was a book with golden lettering on it. It was placed just near where she had fallen asleep. She walked closer and when she read the title a wave a hope ran through her.

_**Once Upon a Time: Part II**_

So Emma had been right. There was more to that book than they all thought. There was really another half to it. That meant that there was a chance that the others could be sent back to their world.

Not even thinking about how it got there or what was in it, Emma quickly grabbed it and sprinted off to Granny's.

The doorbell jingled as Emma burst through the door of the diner. There was only a handful of people there and they all turned to look at the blonde.

She looked around and found the people she was looking for.

Snow was the first to spot Emma. "There you are Emma. We were starting to get worried when you never came home last night."

"Yeah, I had a lot of reading to catch up."

"What do you mean?" Charming asked.

Emma then slammed the book down on the table. "To find this."

"That's my book. How will that help us out?" Henry asked.

"Take a closer look kid."

They all did what Emma said.

"Once Upon a Time….Part Two." Snow looked up at Emma. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"I don't know but it might have something to help everyone get back to the other world."

"Of course! The first book showed us how to break the curse, this one could possibly show us how to send everyone back."

"That's exactly what I was thinking too Henry." Emma gave him a proud smile.

"Where did you find this book?" Charming asked.

"In the library. I woke up after looking through all the books in the children section and found this sitting on the table."

"You don't think that's a little suspicious?" Snow asked.

"It is, but at this point what else do we have going for us?"

Everyone looked down. They knew that Emma was right. They really had no other way of getting back home.

"Let's start reading." Henry grabbed the book and was just about to open it when…

"SNOW! CHARMING! EMMA!"

Everyone turned and saw seven men walk in.

"What is it Grumpy?" Snow asked.

"We just went to the edge of Storybrooke to see what would happen if we crossed and look." The others pushed Sneezy to the front. "What's your job Sneezy?"

"I'm a pharmacist and why do you keep calling me Sneezy. My name is John. (forgot his name. Just went with John)

"Apparently you loose your memory from back in the Enchanted Forest and you go back to how you were in the curse."

"This is not good. We have to warn everybody." Charming, Snow, and Emma started running off.

"But what about the book?" Henry asked.

Emma turned and looked at Henry. "We will look at it as soon as things settle down." And with that Emma left.

Henry sighed and decided to start on the book now.

Taking a big gulp of his hot chocolate Henry opened the book.

It looked very similar to the other book, the difference seemed to be that it had different stories in it. Henry noticed that one of the pages was folded as if to mark it, so he decided to flip to that page first.

It opened to a title page that, in fancy script, read…

_**Aladdin **_

**Sorry for the short chapter. Its just an in between chapter, the next one will be more interesting. **


	4. Aladdin Part I

"GET BACK HERE YOU STREET RAT!" The guard yelled while running down the main street.

"All of this for a loaf of bread?" The boy who the guards were chasing after asked. He looked back and saw the guards were starting to catch up to him. Luckily he knew the backstreets better than anyone else. He ducked into an alley and hid behind some garbage. He saw the shadow of the guards run past him. He waited a few more minutes just to be sure before he came out from his hiding place.

Taking the back streets the boy headed back to his house. It wasn't much, just an abandoned house that was boarded up. He had found it one day when he was scrimmaging for food and ever since then it had been his home. He had made a small makeshift bed out of old blankets and the few clothes and possessions he had he kept in a small box.

The light crept through the cracks in the boarded windows as the boy walked into his home. He smiled as he looked down at the prize he had gotten. An entire loaf a bread could hold him over for a few days.

Just when he was about to take a bite of his winnings he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Whose there?" The boy grabbed a stick and headed over to where he saw movement. As he got closer he heard sniffling.

"P-please don't hurt me."

The boy got a confused look on his face as a small girl around the same age as him walked out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I ran away and needed a place to stay." The girl admitted.

The boy dropped his stick. "Why did you run away?"

"My father was being mean to me and said that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. So to prove him wrong I left."

"I see." The boy looked down. He never knew his father so he doesn't know how things work.

"Do you mind if I stay here for awhile?" The girl looked at the boy with hopeful eyes.

The boy smiled. He never had any friends so it would be nice to have someone around his age around. "Sure and by the way, my name is Aladdin."

"I'm Jasmine, its nice to meet you Aladdin."

Aladdin broke his bread in half. "You want something to eat?"

Jasmine took the bread. "Thank you."

The two ate their bread in silence. Aladdin finished his half first. "That was a great dinner."

Jasmine stopped eating and looked over at her new friend. "Dinner? You mean this is all you have to eat?"

Aladdin shrugged. "Yeah. I was able to steal it today and I even lost the guards who were chasing after me." Aladdin smiled proud of himself.

"Why were you stealing?"

"Because I have no money and I was hungry. I live here alone."

"You live here too? I thought it was just somewhere you play."

Aladdin shook his head.

"You must think I'm pretty selfish to run away like I did."

"Not really. I have no place to judge. I've never known my parents so I have no idea how it is."

Jasmine looked down at her little piece of bread. She had never really been in the village so she never knew the hardships that came for all the people. This boy struggled everyday to survive and yet he seemed so happy. She was going to learn how to be happy like him.

"Aladdin, could you teach me your tricks?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like how you survive by yourself. I want to learn to be on my own too."

Aladdin thought about it for a moment. I guess I can. It won't be easy though. You will need to learn to be quick, sly, and everything that comes to being a street rat."

"Street rat?"

"Yep. That's what they call people who live on the streets."

"That sounds awful. You're no rat."

Aladdin laughed. "I know, but its just a name."

Jasmine smiled and then ate the last of her bread. She stood up and dusted off her cloak. "I need to get going but I promise to be back tomorrow. Thank you Aladdin."

"No problem Jasmine." Aladdin watched Jasmine go and for once was actually looking forward to the next day.

The next day Aladdin woke up to the sound of creaking boards. For a moment he thought someone was breaking in but he then calmed down when he saw that is was Jasmine climbing in.

"Morning Aladdin." Jasmine said cheerfully. She carried a bundle of something with her.

"Morning, what's that?"

"Just a thank you gift for letting me hide here yesterday." Jasmine then pulled out some fruit and vegetables, along with a bowl of some sort of meat dish, finally a loaf of bread.

"Oh wow. I've never seen so much food in my life."

Jasmine's heart dropped a little hearing this. This was nothing compared to what she ate everyday with her father. "I figured since you are going to be teaching me to be on my own then this can be kind of like a sort of payment."

Aladdin had already grabbed for the meat dish. "Sounds good to me."

Aladdin quickly scarfed down all the food. Never being this full in his life. "Ready for you lesson?"

Jasmine nodded eagerly.

Aladdin went on to teach Jasmine the art of stealth. It took some time teaching her but she was smart and eager to learn. So in no time at all, Jasmine was able to sneak out of her father's place to visit Aladdin without even alarming the dogs.

From then on Jasmine would come and see Aladdin whenever she could and he would teach her all he knew about living on his own.

Their friendship continued to grow even when they were growing up. But through all their friendship there was something that Jasmine was hiding from Aladdin and she didn't know how to tell him.

**This story is not done yet. I'm going to try and do this like they do it in the show with the fairytale story and the real life story going at the same time. **


	5. Dead Ends

"EMMA! EMMA!" Henry yelled as he ran down to the sheriff's office.

"Easy kid. What's up?"  
"I think I found how to send everyone back!" Henry was practically jumping off the walls.

"And how do we do that?"

Henry pulled out the book from his backpack. He slammed it on the table and went through the pages until he found the title page he was looking for. "There!"

Emma looked down to where Henry was pointing. "Aladdin? You mean the story about the magic lamp?"

Henry nodded. "All we need to do is find the genie's lamp, make a wish and we can send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest."

"I don't know. That seems a little farfetched."

"You mean even more farfetched then a curse that sent fairytale characters to the modern world?" Henry asked sarcastically.

Emma sighed, Henry had a point. "Very well. Where do you suppose we should look first for the magic lamp?"

_**Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop…**_

Mr. Gold had his back turned to the door as he was finishing up packing his bag when he heard the bell ring, signaling people coming in. "The store's closed."

"Yeah well we are looking for something in a hurry."

Mr. Gold turned around. "Ah, Ms. Swan, what a pleasure to see you and Henry to."

"Cut the crap. We are looking for a lamp."

"A genie's lamp." Henry added.

"A genie's lamp you say." Mr. Gold limped over to the other side of his counter. "I'm not sure if I have one of those. Those are quite rare you know."

"Who are you anyways?" Henry asked. "I could never figure it out."

"He's Rumplestilskin, Henry, and not a person who should be trusted."

"You're really Rumplestilskin Mr. Gold?"

"Indeed Henry."

"That means that you're also….the Dark One." Henry gulped.

"The Dark One?" Emma asked.

"It's better if you didn't know and yes Henry back in the other world I was the Dark One. Now if you don't mind I really have stuff to do."

Emma guided Henry out the door. "Very well. Oh and before I forget, don't leave Storybrooke."

"And why's that?"

"Because, if a character tries to leave Storybrooke they lose memory of their identities from the Enchanted Forest." With that Henry and Emma left the shop.

When Mr. Gold was sure they were out of earshot, he slammed his cane into the glass case making it shatter.

_**Regina's house…**_

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Emma knocked on the door.

"If its not at maybe the Evil Queen has it." Henry explained.

After everything had settled, Regina was allowed to go back to her house but she was advised to stay out of the public light for a while.

The door opened to reveal the woman who had caused all the chaos. She looked at Emma with anger but once she saw Henry her eyes lit up.

"Henry!" She bent down and instantly gave her adoptive son a hug. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom. We just had some questions for you."

"And what's that?" Regina stood up and looked at Emma in disgust.

"Do you have a genie's lamp?" Emma asked.

"Genie's lamp?" Regina thought about it. "You don't mean the one from Agra bah?"

"Yeah that's it!" Henry said in excitement.

"I'm sorry sweetie but that no longer exist."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I mean that the genie gave up on that a long time ago. He became human once he was given the chance to."

Henry looked down defeated.

"How do you know this?" Emma asked.

"Because the genie that you are looking for in this world is no other than….Sidney Glass."

"Sidney? You mean he was the genie?"

"Genie as well as my magic mirror."

"Where is he now?"

"He is currently in the basement of the hospital, in the psych ward."

"We have a psych ward?" Emma asked. She had been in Storybrooke for some time now and had never heard about this. Did Graham know about this?

"Yes we do. Now I need to go back inside. I don't like to be out to long." Regina squatted down until she was eye level with Henry. "Now if you need anything don't hesitate to come and get me okay?"

"Yes mom."

She stood up and looked at Emma. "Take care of him okay?"

"Of course."

"Where do we go to next?" Henry asked.

"From the looks of it, we're going to the hospital."


	6. Aladdin Part II

"GET BACK HERE YOU STREET RAT!" The guard shouted.

The young woman looked back and smile. "I'm no rat….I'm a mouse." She then pushed a crate of apples down and left the guards tripping and falling. She laughed leaving them covered in apple sauce.

A couple of streets later the girl came to an old boarded up house. "Aladdin, I'm back." She called out.

The young man known as Aladdin looked up from where he was sitting. "Hey there Jasmine."

"Look what I got." Jasmine pulled out a loaf of bread and a couple of apples from her cloak.

"Nice grab. We can give these to the kids."

Since Jasmine brings Aladdin his food, the two decided that any food they came upon they would give to the other orphaned kids.

"I wish we didn't have to steal."

"I've told you this before Jaz, the Sultan doesn't provide us with any sort of money when we loose our parents. So we have to do whatever we can to get food."  
"I know, its just sad." Jasmine knew that Aladdin was right. She had been trying to convince her dad to help the poor children but he always had others things on his mind.

Jasmine looked at her best friend. It had been years since he had found her hiding in the corner of his house and a lot of things had changed since then.

Aladdin was now a young man with tan skin from being out on the streets all his life, shaggy black hair, and deep brown eyes. He was now taller than her, standing at 6'1" at least. He wore a simple vest that showed off his broad masculine chest and a pair of baggy pants. Jasmine couldn't help but wonder how handsome he would look dressed in formal clothing.

"Hey Jaz, Jaz…." Jasmine shook out of her trance and looked at Aladdin who seemed concerned. "Is everything alright? You zoned out for a bit."

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry. I was up late last night with lessons and stuff."

"What were the lessons about this time?"  
"Etiquette. You know, don't talk unless you are spoken to and stuff like that. Its really boring. I have been learning this stuff since I was little. Its getting real old."  
"Heh. Wouldn't know a thing about that. I just do what I want. One of the good things about being an orphan I guess." Aladdin always wanted to ask Jasmine about her father, but he knew that it was a sore subject for her so he never pushed her about it. In truth he really didn't know that much about her. Sure he knew her as a person, that's what really counted, but he didn't know her life.

He looked over at his best friend as saw how much she had grown.

Jasmine's skin was like coffee with a hint of milk in it. Her hair was long and put into an elaborate ponytail, it was the color of the deepest black a person could think of. But what Aladdin loved the most about her appearance was her eyes. They weren't brown like most people in Agrabah, they were a unique green with specks of gold. He could get lost in them for days. As for her body, he didn't really know. She always wore a cloak. Aladdin figured it was her way of hiding what family she came from so he never pushed the subject. It wasn't his place.

"Aladdin…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend. You are really the only person that I can truly call my friend. Everyone else I know is just nice to me because of my title and my father's wealth. You like me for me and I really appreciate it."

"Of course Jaz. I have lived on the streets all my life so your title doesn't mean a thing to me. Its all about the person's character. You can't judge a book by its cover, or a person by their background." Aladdin gave her a charming smile.

"You are truly a diamond in the ruff Aladdin." Jasmine then gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

"I better be heading out soon. My dad is going to worry."

"So soon? I swear each time I see you it gets shorter and shorter. You would think that now that you are older your father would be more at ease."

"If only. Bye Aladdin see you soon." Jasmine waved goodbye, put her hood up, and headed back to the streets." Leaving Aladdin alone, wishing for her to come back.

_**With Jasmine…**_

Jasmine walked through the busy street of Agrabah back home. She looked at all the happy people and smiled. But that smile soon faded when she spotted a little girl begging. She was maybe six years old and all that she had was some rags for clothes and what looked like a poor excuse for a blanket.

Her heart ached for the girl. How could her father sit up in the palace and not notice what was going on here? Her father was a good man. He had a good heart and only wanted what was best for her, he just didn't go about it the right way. Locking her on the palace grounds, not allowing her to explore or grow, was killing her. She felt like a caged bird just dying to fly. That's why she snuck away when she was young. She wanted to see the land that she would be ruling when she came to age. How would she be a good queen if she didn't know the land or the people? And to this day, she was appalled by all the corruption that was going on. For years she would try and talk to her father but every time she tried, her father's right hand man, Jafar, stepped in.

How she loathed that man. He was a tall lanky man with a creepy snake cane. The way he would look at her gave her chills. As soon as she was queen she was going to get rid of him.

Soon Jasmine came to the palace walls. There was a tree that grew as tall as the wall on the side of the palace. Jasmine climbed it to get out and to get back to the other side she had tied a rope to one of the branches.

Gently and quietly Jasmine landed on the palace grounds. She hid her cloak in a whole in the tree and headed back to the palace. Her father would be looking for her soon.

"There you are Jasmine."

"Hello father." Jasmine took a seat at the dinner table to the left of her father. Across the table sat no other then the loathsome Jafar. "Good evening Jafar."

"Evening Princess." Jafar gave her a bow of his head.

"Before we have dinner I have some wonderful news dear." The Sultan said with a smile.

"What's that father?" Jasmine got an odd feeling in her stomach.

"Well, as you know, you have recently turned 18, the age of marriage…."

"No, father…."

"Its about time you found a husband and took on the duties of the kingdom. I'm only getting older as well."

"And whom shall I marry father? I don't know anyone since I'm not allowed off the palace grounds?" Jasmine instantly thought of Aladdin but this was not the time to bring him up.

"I know dear. That is why Jafar and I are going to make it our priority to find you a husband."

"You mean a betrothal?"

For the first time since the Sultan started speaking Jafar jumped in. "Exactly princess. A betrothal to a prince of course our law says so."

"But this isn't fair father. I want to choose whom I'm going to marry for myself."

"Like Jafar said, it's the law. It has been for thousands of years."  
Jasmine couldn't take it anymore. She had lost her appetite. With one more pleading look to her father, Jasmine ran off to her room with tears streaming down her face.


	7. Hope

Henry and Emma walk into the hospital and look around for the person in charge.

"Dr. Whale."

The mysterious doctor turned around and gave Emma a smile. "Well hello there Emma. How may I help you? And how are you feeling Henry?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Is it true that there is a psych ward in the basement of the hospital?" Emma straight out asked.

Dr. Whale's smile instantly went away. "Who told you about that?"

"Regina. So I can assume that its true and that Sidney Glass is there?"  
"Yes, along with other people who are sick."

Emma didn't want to hear it. In her opinion there were a lot of people who she thought were sick in the mind that were walking freely. "Show me."

With a sigh Whale walked over a door that read EXIT.

"I said show me the Psych Ward not show me out the door."

"That's what I'm doing." Whale swiped his card and opened the door. "Regina wanted to keep this place a secret. No one knows about it but her and me."

"And you never said a thing?"

"You know what power Regina use to hold. Now go down the stairs and you should find Sidney's room on the left. Ignore anyone else. They will just try to convince you that you should let them go."

"I got it." Emma nodded. She headed down but stopped at looked at her son. "Henry, I want you to stay up here."

"Aw, why?"

"Because I said so."

"You really sound like a mother when you talk like that."

"Yeah, well, sometimes situations call for it. Now stay." Emma shut the door and headed down the stairs.

It was silent with the lights blinking. There was defiantly an eerie feeling to this place. Emma walked past the unoccupied desk and down the hall of doors. Luckily they were labeled, including Sidney Glass's.

Emma knocked on the door. "Sidney?"

"Whose there?"

Emma could hear the fear in his voice. Emma could only wonder what sort of things that they did to this poor man to cause him to sound like this. "It's Emma. I'm here to talk to you."

Emma tried opening the door but it was locked. She looked around and saw a large set of keys on the desk. She quickly grabbed them and unlocked the door.

Sitting in the corner of something that resembled a bed was Sidney Glass. He had on a simple pair of pants and a shirt. He looked malnourished and sick.

"My god. Sidney are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I have been stuck in this god for sake place all thanks to Regina. She told me that if I took the blame for Kathryn then we wouldn't have to worry anymore, but instead she sent me here."

"Sounds like Regina. Sidney, do you think you are well enough to talk to me about something?"  
"If its to stop Regina then anything."  
"Well sort of. As you might have figured out the curse has been broken."

"Yes, I was suddenly hit with memories of my life in the Enchanted Forest where I was nothing but Regina's minion as her magic mirror." Sidney scoffed.

"And before that when you were the genie?" Emma asked.

Sideny gave Emma a look. "Yes, how do you know about that?"

"Regina told me."  
"Of course she did."

"Anyways, even though the curse was broken all the characters are still in Storybrooke. We are trying to find a way to send everyone back. I came across another book of fairytales and Henry believes that the genie has the ability to send everyone back to the forest."

Sidney looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Emma but I cannot. I lost my powers a long time ago when I was freed from my lamp."

Emma looked down as well. Henry was going to be greatly disappointed.

"Unless…" Emma's head shot up. "There was this girl once upon a time…"

"What girl?"

"She did not use up all her wishes. If we find the girl as well as the lamp then maybe….just maybe we can convince her to wish for everyone to be sent back."

"Are you sure?"

"No but I do know that wishes do not have an expiration date. They hold on until the person needs it."

This was not the outcome that Emma was hoping for but it wasn't the worst. There was still a chance for everyone to go back. She just had to find the girl and the lamp.

"What's the girl's name?"

"I…I don't remember. All I remember was that the girl was from Agrabah."

"Its better then nothing. Come on. We need to get you back out to the real world."

"Really? Even after all the stuff that I have done to you?"

Emma sighed. "I know that it wasn't you. Regina just has a way of getting what she wants and she likes to use people. Now come on. Granny's is on me."

"Thank you Emma, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." The two started heading up the stairs when Emma stopped when she heard banging. "What was that?"

Sidney turned. "That was probably the only other person down here besides me."

"There's only one other person?"

"Yes. I don't know who she is though. Only that she was here before I got here."

"Go ahead without me. I'm going to check it out." Emma slowly walked over to the door where the noise was coming from. For some odd reason, there was no name on the door, but there was a slot to look in.

When Emma opened it she was welcomed by a set of beautiful blue eyes.

"Help me…please." The girl pleaded.

"What's your name?" Emma asked.

"It's Belle."


	8. Aladdin Part III

Jasmine opened her door and fell onto her canopy bed.

How could her father do this to her?

All her life she had been dreaming of living happily ever after with the man that she loved. Not a man that she didn't know and that she had no choice in. Not everyone was lucky like her father and mother. It was only by chance that they fell for each other. Chances were she would have to marry some boorish man that didn't care a thing about her and just want her for her title.

Jasmine wiped the tears away and looked over at her balcony. She got up and walked outside. As soon as she stepped outside and felt the warm air she instantly felt better. The starry night sky looked beautiful from her balcony. Jasmine looked down at the city. She thought of Aladdin and how he always made her feel special. He cared about her because of who she was as a person. Not because she was a princess. If only she could marry Aladdin.

Jasmine sighed. She knew it wasn't possible. Her father would never allow it. He was after all….a street rat and not a prince.

Jasmine knew that her life was changing quickly and that she would probably not be able to see Aladdin as much or even ever again.

Deciding she needed a little more than just fresh air, Jasmine snuck out to see Aladdin, for maybe the last time.

Aladdin was sleeping soundly in his little bed, dreaming of magic carpets and fantastic adventures.

"Aladdin…" Jasmine shook Aladdin gently. "Come on Aladdin…wake up."

Aladdin jolted up. "What? What's going on?"

"Its me, Jasmine."

Aladdin rubbed his head. "Oh hey Jaz. Man I just had the weirdest dream."

"No time for that. I have something to talk to you about."

Suddenly Aladdin was wide awake. He saw the seriousness written on Jasmine's face.

"Jasmine, what's the matter?"

"Before I tell you that, I have something very important I have to explain first."

Aladdin took hold of Jasmine's hand. "You can tell me anything Jaz. You know that."

Hearing Aladdin use his nickname for her only made her more upset but she had to tell Aladdin the truth. "You know how I ran away from my father so long ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well there is more to my father then him just being wealthy…"

"Jaz?"

"My father is not just some man with money. He's…he's….he's the Sultan of Agrabah." Jasmine shut her eyes not ready to see the hurt in Aladdin's eyes. But then she heard something she didn't expect…laughing.

Sure enough when she opened her eyes, Aladdin was laughing.

"That's a good one Jasmine. If your dad was really the Sultan then that would make you the princess." Aladdin looked over and saw that Jasmine wasn't laughing with him. This wasn't a joke. "Oh…"

"I'm so sorry for never telling you. Its just that I wanted to have a friend so badly who didn't just wanted to be a friend with a princess. And then we started getting close and I thought it was to late to tell you."

"So all this time..."

"Please don't be mad at me." Jasmine pleaded. She couldn't stand it if her only true friend hated her.

Once again Aladdin did something that surprised Jasmine. He hugged her.

"Now why would I be mad at you? Sure it's a little surprising but I understand. You didn't want people to treat you any special way because of you background. I know how that feels, just from the other side of the spectrum. I just wished you would have told me sooner. You know how much more fun we could have had with the guards." Aladdin joked.

Now there was no stopping the tears. Aladdin was really the greatest friend she ever had. "I'm not done." Jasmine wiped away the tears. "My father told me today at dinner that I'm…that I'm going to get married soon." It sounded even worse coming from her own mouth.

Aladdin was speechless. He wasn't sure what to do. This was a lot to take in. He was fine with her being a princess, but seeing his closest, maybe, only real friend marry someone she didn't know…

Ever since they were little she told him how she wanted to marry for love. How love was the most important thing to her. Even now Aladdin could tell that Jasmine was afraid and upset over the fact.

"Don't worry Jasmine. We will figure this out. We will figure out a way for you to marry whom ever you want."

"You think we can figure it out?"

"Of course. If we can prank the guards as long as we have I'm sure we can figure this little issue out." Aladdin tried to lift the mood.

"You think so?"  
"Sure thing." Aladdin then gave Jasmine a hug. They stayed like that for a moment put when they parted they looked into each other's eyes. They bodies unconsciously came closer to each other. The space between them was getting smaller with every moment until finally their lips collided. Without either one noticing, when they kissed a magical force appeared and shot through Agrabah.

The kiss was simple, neither of them really sure how it happened. When they separated they each had a look of panic. Worried that they had just ruined a life long friendship.

"Jaz, I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what happened."

"I..um…" Jasmine was still flustered by the kiss. It was out of nowhere but for some reason she wanted to do it again. "It's..its okay." Jasmine gave Aladdin a small smile.

Aladdin was shocked. He thought that Jasmine would be furious about the kiss. He on the other hand loved it. Deciding to be a little bit bolder, Aladdin once again leaned in and this time kissed Jasmine with more passion. She gladly returned the kiss.

After a few moments, the two separated to catch their breaths. They looked at each other and smiled.

"What does this mean?" Jasmine asked.

"I think it means that I…love you."

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you Jasmine."

Jasmine smile grew larger and she jumped on Aladdin giving him a hug. "I love you too!"


	9. A Princess and a Lamp

Emma wasn't sure what to do. Whale had warned her about the patients down here, but this girl didn't look insane. She looked like a prisoner. And coming from jail, Emma knew something about how it felt to be locked up with no way out.

With a sigh, Emma jingled through the keys. "I'll get you out. Just give me a moment."

Belle was overjoyed when she heard the sound of the lock coming undone and the door opening. She was so overwhelmed she ran to Emma and encased her in a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

"Ah, sure thing. Why were you locked up anyways?"

"Regina locked me in there."

"Of course. I should have known. Come on. I'll take you to Granny's. From the sounds of it, you deserve a real meal."

Emma was sitting at Grannys with Henry as well as the newly released Sidney and Belle.

Emma was paying especial attention to Belle. As they had walked through town, she was constantly pointing at things and asking about them. It was as if she had never seen the world before.

"Belle," Belle looked up from her hamburger. "How long were you down there?" Emma asked.

Belle finished her bite before answering. "I was down there for as long as I can remember. The last thing I really remember before that room was being locked up in Regina's castle."

"Castle? So you are telling me that you have been in that awful place since the beginning of the curse."

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so. I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"Oh no, you're fine." Emma reassured her. Regina was lucky she was at her house because at the moment Emma wanted to ring her neck.

"So Sidney…" Henry joined in the conversation. "or should I say Genie…or maybe Magic Mirror…"

"Sidney is just fine Henry." Sideny took a sip of his drink.

"What can you tell us about this girl?"

"There isn't much that I remember exactly. It was quite some time ago. I remember that she was a princess as that she had long dark hair."

"That's a little more we can go on. There are only so many princesses and specially with long dark hair." Emma was starting to find hope. "Now from the fairytales that I have seen there are only a few that have long dark hair. There's Snow White, Pocahontas, Mulan….

"And Jasmine!"

Emma looked down at her son. "What Henry?"

"The princess of Agrabah's name is Jasmine. She's the one from the story of Aladdin. Of course, why haven't I thought of it before."

"Does the name Jasmine sound familiar to you Sidney?"

"It does ring a bell."

"What?" Belle looked up hearing her name.

"Sorry Belle, that's just a saying." Emma explained. "But maybe you can actually be some help. Do you know a lot of princesses back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Belle nodded. "I wasn't a princess myself, but I was a nobleman's daughter so I have met quite a few princesses at balls and such."

"Perfect. Have you ever met a princess by the name Jasmine? She's the princess of Agbah."

"Agrabah." Henry corrected her.

"Yeah, what he said."

Belle thought about it for a moment. Before the asylum, she was Regina's prisoner, and before that she was at Rumplestilskin's place, so it had been quite some time since she was even at a ball. But the name Jasmine did sound familiar. She oddly remembers going to a ball in the honor of the marriage between a mermaid turn human and her prince. It was there that she ran into a princess dressed unusually. Instead of the usual gown, she was wearing a midriff top with odd-looking pants.

"Yes, I did a long time ago."

Emma smiled. "That's great. I know that this is a lot to ask of you but do you think you can help us look for this Jasmine girl?"

Belle smiled. She was in debt to Emma for rescuing from that awful room. "Of course. I would be happy to."

Emma smiled. "Great. Now, I guess you will be needing a place to stay…"

"She can stay with us." Henry offered.

"I'm not sure if there's room kid."

"We can make it work."

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble anyone."

"It's fine. I'm sure that Mary Margaret and David won't mind." Emma offered. "It just might be a little crowded."

"That's fine. It would actually be a nice change to have people around."

Emma smiled at the girl. For a person who was alone for so long, she was very sweet and kind. So sweet that Emma would bet she could change the darkest of souls. Emma then turned her attention to Sidney. "So do you think we can meet up again tomorrow and start searching for this Jasmine girl?"

"Yes, but don't forget that we must also find the lamp. Without it, this is all pointless."

"Princess and Lamp. Got it." Emma looked at her watch. "We better get going. I'm sure Mary and David are waiting for us." She paid the bill and grabbed her jacket. "Come on Belle. Time for you to sleep in a real bed."

Belle smiled. She was happy to meet some new friends, but a certain Dark One was still in the back of the brunette's mind.

**Just so everyone knows, the reunion between Belle and Rumple isn't going to happen real soon. There are some things that need to happen first before that happens. Sorry, still hope you continue reading and if you have time, to review**


	10. Aladdin Part IV

Jasmine had snuck out thinking that her world was about to end but now, on the way back home, she was on cloud nine.

_Flashback_

"_So now what do we do? My father wants me to marry soon and to someone he chooses." Jasmine asked._

"_Can't I just go in there and tell him that I love you and wish to have your hand in marriage?"_

_Jasmine shook her head. Although that sounded wonderful, she knew that was impossible. "He has to be a prince. It's the law."_

_Aladdin looked down. He was the furthest from a prince a person could be. Aladdin grabbed onto Jasmine's hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Don't you worry Jaz, we will figure something out. I promise."_

_The two shared one more kissed before they said their goodbyes._

Jasmine knew that it was going to take a miracle for them to be together but she also knew that Aladdin was smart and cunning and would figure a way. She just had to believe in him.

**With Aladdin…**

Aladdin paced back and forth in his home. The two of them had just figured out their feelings for each other and already there were roadblocks. How was he of all people, going to play off as a prince?

He let out a frustrating sigh. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Aladdin knew that nothing was going to be done with him just staying inside, especially finding something to eat. Aladdin had a feeling that Jasmine bringing him food wasn't going to happen again any time soon.

It was early in the morning so people still had the trash put outside from the night before.

Aladdin was scrimmaging through a some garbage, looking for something edible, when he saw something catch his eye,

Under some useless garbage was a glimmer of gold. Aladdin pulled out an oddly shaped lamp. It wasn't anything special. Aladdin had seen much more elegant and fanciful lamps being sold on main street. But Aladdin knew that not everything was as it seemed.

Aladdin was about to clean off the lamp…

"Found something good I see."

Aladdin nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and was surprised by what he saw.

Before Aladdin was a man, smaller then him with skin the color of grey with specked of gold that shined in the light. His hair went down to just above his shoulders. He was wearing an odd outfit that looked like leather pants, a long sleeve shirt, and a vest over the shirt. An outfit that was unseen of in hot summers of Agrabah. The man gave Aladdin a devilish grin that showed off his discolored teeth.

"Who are you?"

"Rumplestilskin's the name." He gave a bow. "Wheeling and dealing is my game." The odd man let out a sound that could be called a laugh.

Aladdin gave this Rumplestilskin a look. "And what does that have to do with me?"  
"Not so much you as what you have just found." Rumplestilskin made a motion to the lamp that Aladdin was holding. "You see I have quite the collection and have been looking for that lamp for some time. So I will make you a deal…for exchange of the lamp I will give you your deepest desires."

"Deepest desires? You mean you could make it so that Jasmine and I could be together?"

"If that is what you wish. Now hand me the lamp."

Aladdin was about to give the odd man the simple lamp but stopped suddenly. "Why do you want this lamp anyways?"

Aladdin saw a flash of anger cross the man's face. "Like I said boy, its for my collection. There is nothing really special about the lamp, its just for show."

Now Aladdin may not be the brightest but he had grown up on the streets using his wits and he had been part of enough cons to tell when he was being tricked. He knew that there was more to this lamp that met the eye, because if not then this man would obviously not be so eager to have it.

"Actually…I think I'm good." Aladdin said.

Rumplestilskin snarled. "Very well. I guess that you don't want to be with your love then."

Aladdin knew exactly what the man was doing. He was trying to anger Aladdin into giving him the lamp, but Aladdin wasn't going to be fooled.

"I do." He said calmly. "And I will find a way."

"So be it." Rumplestilskin took a step back. He was going to get the lamp eventually. After all, he had an eternity to find it again. "But remember, magic always comes at a price dearie."

"What do you mean magic?" Aladdin turned to ask the man, but just like he appeared, he was gone without a trace.

"That was odd." Aladdin looked down at the lamp. "All of that for this little lamp and what did he even mean by magic." Aladdin then went to wipe a smudge on the lamp.

Suddenly and giant puff of smoke came from the lamp.

"HELLO! I AM THE GREAT GENIE OF AGRABAH AND AM HERE TO GRANT YOU THREE WISHES!"


	11. Jasmine and Sage

A girl with long black hair tied in a low ponytail walked through the streets of Storybrooke. She let out a small sigh. The curse had been broken, she knew that much, but it didn't matter when she couldn't find her street rat.

Back in the Enchanted Forest she was a princess but after the curse, in Storybrooke, she was just a simple girl who worked at a carpet instillation shop. She could only pray that her prince would show up soon.

Emma looked around the table. Word had spread about the chance of going home, so now it was not just Emma, Sidney, Henry, and Belle. Now they had David/Charming, Mary Margaret/Snow White, Ruby/Red, and the seven dwarfs. Emma just wished that Graham was with them. The Huntman had the ability to track anyone and that could come in real handy at the moment.

"Okay everyone," Emma called everyone's attention. "We are here to look for Jasmine, the princess of Agbah."

"Agrabah." Henry corrected once again.

"Yeah, sorry. What Henry said. It is important to find her."

"We are also on the search for the magical lamp." Sidney added. "We need both to have a chance at going home."

"So I want everyone to split up and search for the princess. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and went out to look for the missing girl and magic trinket.

Emma, Belle, and Henry were grouped together and were looking for the princess in particular.

"Okay, so the curse had been broken, so she should have her memory back." Emma thought out loud. "So chances are she will be looking for her old friends."

"You mean Aladdin?" Henry asked.

"Yes, him for sure. We should be on the look out for him as well. He could lead us to Jasmine as well."

"I do hope we find her soon." Belle said.

"Same here." Emma said. "I just wish that we at least knew her name here in Storybrooke."

"Then let's think about it. It seems that all the characters names here in Storybrooke have some connection to their lives in the Enchanted Forest."

"What do you mean kid?"

"Well think about it. Little Red Riding Hood's name here is Ruby, which is a jewel that is the color red. Mary Margaret's last name is Blanchard….another word for white, snow white. Then there's Sidney GLASS and he was the magic mirror. And then there's Mr. Go…"

"Okay we get it." Emma cut Henry off.

Belle just laughed at the two.

"But that only makes sense now that we know them. There are hundreds, maybe thousands, of possibilities for Jasmine's name here in Storybrooke."

Henry sighed. "I guess you're right."

Belle saw the look of disappointed on Henry's face. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "That was a good thought though. We can asked people around town if they know anyone with a name close to Jasmine. And it will be a great way to know that its her."

Henry smiled with new hope.

So that's what the three did. They went from shop to shop asking if anyone had seen the missing princess.

They were just about to give up hope.

"Jasmine…I don't know anyone by that name but I do know of Sage."

"Sage?" Emma asked.

"Yes, she works at the carpet store. Real nice girl and she has the most beautiful jet black hair."

All three shared a smile. This could be the girl that they were looking for.

"Thank you so much."

The woman nodded and continued on her way.

"Sage, both sage and jasmine are a type of plant and she works at a carpet store. That's like the magic carpet in the story." Henry exclaimed excitedly. He was nearly jumping for joy.

"Now lets not get ahead of ourselves." Emma warned.

The three walked up to a small store in the corner of town. It wasn't much. A person would walk by without even noticing it. The group opened the door and a bell signaled their arrival.

"I will be out in a moment." A woman's voice shouted from the other side of the desk."

A moment later a young woman dressed in a pair of jeans and an off the shoulder green top that brought out her unique eyes came to the desk. "Now how may I help you."

"Are you Sage?" Emma asked.

The girl nodded. "In this world yes. I'm called Sage Night."

"What was your name in the other world?" Belle asked eagerly.

"Why it was Princess Jasmine." Sage smiled. "Although I don't look much like one at the moment. She joked.

"We found you!" Henry rejoiced.

Sage/Jasmine gave the young boy a look. "I'm sorry, what do you mean by found me?"

"You see Jasmine, we sort of need your help with something." Emma explained. "As you obviously know, the curse has been broken but everyone is still in Storybrooke. We are trying to figure out a way to send everyone back to their homes."

"What does that have to do with me?" Jasmine asked.

"Well I found Sidney Glass or should I say the Genie of Agrabah." Jasmine gasped. "He remembers that you have one more wish left and he thinks that if you wish for everyone to return to the Enchanted Forest then everything would be solved."

"But I received those wishes decades ago when I was just a teenager. Surely it is to late for me to make one more wish."

Belle chimed in. "Apparently wishes do not have an expiration date. They can always be restored. All we need is for you to wish upon the lamp."

Jasmine smiled. "Then if there is a way for me to help and get everyone home than I will gladly help."

"Yay!" Henry cheered.

"Do you have the lamp with you?" Jasmine asked.

At this Emma frowned. "Yeah…we kind of …haven't found that yet."

"Oh…" Jasmine looked down.

"Don't worry you guys. I'm sure we will find it. We found Jasmine after all." Belle did her best to cheer the others.

"You're right. And once we tell everyone about Jasmine that will give them all a boost." Emma cheered up a little. She was glad she had let Belle out of that cell. She was making all this a little bit easier.

"Do you think you can come with us to Granny's?" Emma asked.

"Sure. Anything to get out of this awful place." Jasmine grabbed her jacket and they were out the door.

"By the way, have any of you seen Aladdin?"

**So what do you think so far? I tried my best with Jasmine's name. Sage because of it also being a plant and Night because of Arabian Nights. **

**I'm really having fun with this story, although it's a little hard going between the two tales. I'm pretty much writing two stories. **


	12. Aladdin Part V

Aladdin fell to the ground with a look of pure shock on his face. "W-what?"

A man with a black beard wearing a turban, a flashy vest, and loose pants looked down at a confused Aladdin. He smiled, even after doing this for so long, the man still got a good laugh seeing the looks on the person's face after the rub the lamp.

"I'm sorry for startling you. Let me explain. I am a genie and since you rubbed my lamp, I shall grant you three wishes."

"Wishes?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes, but there are some rules. One, I cannot bring someone back from the dead. Two, I cannot make anyone fall in love with you. And three, no wishing for more wishes. Three is the magic number."

Aladdin couldn't help but smile. So this is the reason that the other man wanted the lamp. A genie. A genie was going to grant him three whole wishes. There was a chance for him after all.

"What's your name boy?" The genie asked.

"Aladdin."

"Well Aladdin, what will it be?"

"There's this girl…"

The Genie cuts him off. "I just told you that I cannot make people fall in love."

"No, no. We already love each other. There is just a roadblock. You see, to be with her, I need to be a prince."

"So your first wish is to become a prince?"

"Can you do that?" Aladdin asked hopefully.

"I can."

"Then Genie, my first wish, if for you to turn me into a prince."

Genie didn't let Aladdin see but he rolled his eyes. He could only wonder how this was going to end badly, because every wish did.

The Genie's hands started to glow blue and with a flick of his wrist he sent the glowing magic towards Aladdin. When it hit him, a giant blue glow engulfed Aladdin.

_**At the Palace…**_

Jasmine sat next to her father on the throne. She had her head in her hand and she looked over bored at the suitors that were passing through the room. Each one was worse then the last.

"What about that one sweetie? He didn't seem so bad."

Jasmine gave her father a look. She knew he was trying but it was all so pointless. Ever since Aladdin and her kissed, he was all she could think about.

Jafar walked over and bowed. "My highness, it seems like that was the last of the available suitors."

Jasmine wasn't sure but she thought she saw Jafar smirk.

"That's not good. Jasmine here didn't seem to like any of them."

"Let me remind you, your majesty, that it's your decision, not the princess's."

"Not my decision!" Jasmine stood up in an outburst, "My future husband is not my decision?"

"Now, now Jasmine…calm down." The Sultan tried to settle down his daughter.

"How can I calm down when you men are trying to decide my destiny? That is for me to decide and for me only." Jasmine was about to stomp out of the room when and servant came into the throne room.

"Excuse me, your Majesty, but there seems to be one more suitor."

"Another suitor? Please bring him in." He looked over at his daughter. "Can you please stay for one more, for me?"

Jasmine let out a sigh and sat in her throne.

The servant stepped forth. "I am proud to announce the arrival of Prince Ali Baba."

The doors swung open to reveal a man dressed in the finest of clothes. He walked up to the Sultan and gave him a bow.

"Your Majesty, I have come from a far off land to pursue the hand of your lovely daughter."

"Ah yes, that is wonderful. Let me introduce you to my daughter, Princess Jasmine."

The prince walked over to the princess and kissed her hand.

Jasmine gave the prince a look he seemed oddly familiar.

"Jasmine what a beautiful name, do you mind if I call you Jaz?" The prince gave Jasmine a wink. That's when it hit her.

"Aladdin?" Jasmine whispered.

"My name is Prince Ali Baba, and I hope that you will give me a chance to get to know you better."

Jasmine couldn't help but smile. If this was really Aladdin then maybe she really had a chance at happily ever after.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Prince Ali Baba."

The Sultan saw Jasmine's smile and saw this as a good sign. This was the first suitor that she had actually shown any positive reaction to.

"Prince Ali Baba, would you care to have dinner with us tonight?" The Sultan asked.

"It would be my pleasure." The prince answered.

The Sultan, Jasmine, and Ali walked towards the dining hall with Jafar not far behind.

He kept glaring at this so called prince. He too, saw Jasmine's reaction to the prince and it was not good for him. If this prince stayed he was going to ruin Jafar's plan. That was something that jafar was going make sure was NOT going to happen.


	13. A Grave Visit

The bell on Granny's door jingled as Emma walked into the diner.

"There you are Emma." Ruby exclaimed. "I have some bad news..none of us could find this Jasmine person." Ruby and the rest of the group looked down in defeat.

Emma couldn't help but smile. "It's okay you guys because…..we found her." Emma stepped out of the way to show the young girl who was known as Princess Jasmine back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Hi everyone." Jasmine smiled.

The mood of the room totally flipped when Jasmine showed up. Everyone smiled and they felt a new surge of hope. They were heading in the right direction.

"Where did you find her?" One of the dwarfs asked.

Jasmine decided to answer. "In this world I go by the name Sage Night and I work at a carpet installation shop. Emma, Belle, and Henry found me there."

"That's great. Now that we found Jasmine we can put all of our attention on finding the magic lamp." Snow said.

"We can start our search tomorrow. I think everyone deserved a break for now." Charming mentioned. The rest nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go take a walk." Emma motioned to the door. "Are you guys okay without me?"

"Sure thing. We can take care of Henry." Snow smiled.

With a final wave Emma walked out and headed for the sheriff car. There was a specific place she wanted to go to, alone.

_**With Regina….**_

Regina stopped her car and turned it off, but she didn't get out right away. She wasn't exactly ready. She just needed a moment before she faced him. With one more final breath Regina grabbed the two bouquets of flowers and headed to her destination.

She walked passed the sign that welcomed the visitors.

**Storybrooke Cemetery**

Regina walked by multiple graves. Recognizing a lot of them because she was the one that ended them. But she ignored them. She was here for someone else.

With one final look to make sure no one was around, Regina unlocked the special crypt and quickly went inside.

Regina paid respect to her father and placed on of the bouquets on his grave. She then pulled a hidden lever that revealed a secret staircase.

Slowly Regina made her way down the steps. She then walked through a multitude of hallways until she came to her destination.

It wasn't much. Just a simple room with no decorations, no nothing, except for a glass casket that held a man. And not just any man, Regina's true love.

"Hello Daniel." Regina spoke to the casket. Not expecting a response. She gently placed the bouquet of red roses on the glass. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you in a while. Things have been a little…hectic. You see, my little spell has just currently been broken by none other then that god forsaken Snow's daughter. It seems that a lot is going to change around here." Regina stroked the glass. "I just wish you were here with me. Then maybe, just maybe, I would be able to actually have some happiness in my life. But like everything else, you were taken away from me unfairly. Its happening again with Henry. Emma has come and now after ten years being away has suddenly decided she wants to be a mother again. This is after I have raised Henry all by myself. Its just isn't fair. Why is it that people like Snow, Charming, and Emma get what they want and I get nothing?"

Regina looked at her lost love. He looked peaceful in his eternal sleep. Something that she wish she could achieve. But that wasn't going to happen without Daniel being there with her. So she will just have to live without love and peace for now. With one final kiss Regina said goodbye to her love and left the crypt, once again making sure that no one saw her.

But she did see someone and it surprised her.

"Emma Swan?"

Regina was far enough to not be heard by the current sheriff, who was currently walking towards the graves. Regina couldn't help but wonder who she was coming to visit. But she couldn't think about it for long. She still didn't want to be seen and made a quick getaway to her car.

_**With Emma…**_

Emma noticed a car driving away but she didn't give it much attention. She was here on her own business. Carrying a bouquet of roses Emma made her way to her destination.

Emma came to a stop in front of the tombstone she had been seeking.

**Sheriff Graham**

"**A Huntsman at Heart"**

That last part Emma had asked to be put in personally. It was true that Emma did not believe Graham at the time about him being the Huntsman from the tale of Snow White. But she still felt the need to put something on his grave at the time of his death. The irony of it all was that now that the curse was broken, she knew that he was telling the truth making the grave seem even more fitting.

Emma placed the flowers at the foot of the grave and sat in front of it.

"Hey there Graham. How have you been?" There was a pause. "Yeah. I know, you can't answer. But if you could I'm sure you would say something along the lines of 'Feeling good, I've gotten plenty of rest.'" Emma chuckled a little at her bad joke. "You know, as weird and pathetic as it sounds, I actually miss you stupid jokes and bad puns. To be truthful, I miss everything about you. I really wish you were still here with us. Man, I could only imagine the big fat 'I told you so' you would be giving me when the curse was finally broken. Yeah, yeah, I know. Now the problem is that everyone is still here in Storybrooke and we don't know how to send everyone back. Its like once we solve one problem another one is instantly there to take its place. There's never a break. But that's the sheriff's job, right?" Emma placed her hand on the grave stone and for once let her tears fall freely. "I'm so sorry Graham. I'm so so sorry. If only I have believe you. If only we had found your heart in time. Then maybe, just maybe, you would still be here with me. Instead I'm here by myself with everyone asking me questions that I don't have the answer to. At least if you were here you could help me handle all of this chaos. But you're not…and its all because me and my stubbornness of not believing." Emma wiped away her tears. "But don't you worry Graham, I'm going to solve all of this and get everyone back to their home."

With one final glance Emma walked back to the sheriff's car, something that always reminded her of Graham, the reason why she drove it around instead of her yellow beetle.

Emma sat in her car for a moment to get herself together. Wiping the last of her tears, "At least I have a place to give my respects."

_**With Gold…**_

Gold sat in his cluttered house. Night was on its way and Gold had closed his shop up early for the day. Not really feeling like dealing with people.

For some reason all he could think about was Belle.

All day long he though of her long chestnut curls, her rose red lips, her crystal blue eyes, and her porcelain skin. Every time he closed his eyes he thought about those days in the dark castle. Those days where it wasn't so dark and the castle actually had some light.

It all started as a simple deal but then turned into something so much more then that. Belle had turned his world upside down. What he thought was true turned out to be false and what he thought was false turned out to be true.

Someone was able to love him. Someone was able to see past his looks and his actions and see into his heart and still love him. And now she was gone.  
Gone for good. He of all people knew that once a person was dead there was no bringing them back. No magic was that powerful, not even true love's kiss.

Gold fiddled with his chipped teacup.

How he missed her. If she was still alive he would tell her how sorry he was for pushing her away. He would tell her that she was right all along. That he really was a coward. He would tell her about Baefire and how his ultimate goal was to find his son.

"But I can't." Gold looked at the cup. "You're gone and it's all my fault." Gold gently placed the cup back in its secured case. "All I want to tell you is…I love you."


End file.
